


Stars Aligned

by Pusheen, Takaloves69



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheen/pseuds/Pusheen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaloves69/pseuds/Takaloves69
Summary: With the heart wrenching rumors spreading around, Toru struggles to find his courage to man up and tell Taka what he actually feels about him. After so many years of pushing and pulling, dropping vague hints, Taka is still oblivious.Taking the rumor as an oppurtunity to tell it all, will Taka accept Toru's unconditional affection? Will the stars be aligned with Toru or will it work against him?





	1. The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~!!  
> This is actually written by my Pusheen A.K.A. Admin Akitomato of ONE OK ROCK 10969 FB Page  
> tho I did some minor edits and such  
> I'm just gonna post it here so it could reach more readers. I'm inlove with this fic and I just thought you guys might appreciate this one too?  
> teehee~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: OOR is not mine, I own nothing except the shitty typos and grammar lapses

Upon seeing the rumors all over the net, Toru sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders. "What was i thinking?" he said to himself.  
How come he actually thought it was even possible? Imagine loving someone for 14 yrs? How was he even capable of hiding it?  
How come the latter didn't felt any hints? 

Tomoya then entered the studio to find Toru sitting on the corner.  
He walks on Toru's direction and tap him on his shoulder, "Hey what's wrong? Why are you all sulky?"  
Toru raised his head. His eyes are swelling and reddish but he faked a smile.  
"It's nothing. Haha it's just fatigue."

Tomo already know something is really up.

He then sat beside Toru, with a worried looked He asked Toru once again, "Are you seriously going to lie to me? I know something's bothering you. You look like shit bro. And i'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Upon hearing Tomo's words, the emotions he's been trying to hold came like a tsunami. He immediately hugs Tomo and let cried,  
"H-He's doing it Tomo...he's really gonna do it." 

Tomoya shoot Toru with a confused look, "Doing what?"

Toru shows Tomo his phone, a rumor of Taka getting married to Mai Asada's on it.

"How could i be so stupid? I mean i actually thought there's a chance...Even just a bit. I only made a fool out of myself." 

Tomoya interrupt Toru's dangerous train of thoughts and gave Toru a gentle pat on his back.  
"Sshh this is just a rumor Toru, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Toru raises his head and grab Tomo on both shoulders  
"AND WHAT!? What if it's true!!? Tomo, i've been in love with him for 14 years! 14 years years Tomo, That's all i've ever known. I don't think i can take hearing the news. I don't think i can have the heart to fake a smile and congratulate him."

Tomo flinched and almost bounces on his spot when Toru suddenly rises his tone, he swallowed back the painful lump forming on his throat and give Toru his response anyway "How will you know if it's true if you're not gonna ask him? And your feelings? It's not his fault why he can't reciprocate it. Toru, you don't actually expect him to know you're in love with him if you're not gonna tell him. Dropping vague hints is not assurance. Besides if he's getting married why in the motherfuck would he not tell us?" 

Toru just let out a deep long sigh and shoot Tomo a defeated look "You don't understand me Tomo. I am afraid of rejection. He's the only one I've ever loved like this. I dated girls to divert my attention to them but it's not effective. It only made me realize it's him and it will always be him."

With a concerned look, Tomoya gave Toru his response once again. "Well man, i don't know what else to tell you. Either you take a risk or not. But remember it's better to take risks than forever think about what could've happened if you did... It's your choice Toru. Think about it..." 

For a moment, Toru was caught in silent. Tomo's words are oh so slowly sinking into him. He knows what must be done. What he should've done a long time ago.

Toru then hugs Tomo so tightly "I know i sometimes bully you"

with a poker face Tomo said "Sometimes" 

Toru let out a heartwarming chuckles- "Okay always. But my point is. You're such a great big brother to all of us. And i can't thank you enough for talking some sense to me." 

"Oh shut up and just go get your man. You might be surprised by the answer you'll get, Tomoya said and teasingly winked at Toru 

Soon they both stood up and hugged one last time before Tomo bids Toru goodbye. 

Toru was having an inner dialogue with himself  
"Tomo's right. It's now or never. I have to tell him.  
But how the fuck am i supposed to start?!"

He then pulled his hair and shouts in frustration. Suddenly someone entered the studio and saw him throwing a tantrum.

 

"Uhm...what are you doing??:" *laughs*


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru was still processing how to confess to Taka, unfortunately Ryota has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter Ehehehehe

"Uhm, What are you doing?" *laughs*

 

Toru suddenly swift his gaze at that person standing right at the door. His heart was frantic, it was beating so loud that it almost ripped his eardrums.  
But immediately sighed in relief after recognizing Ryota's face. Thank God it was just his childhood friend and that it wasn't the vocalist. 

"Good god, Ryota, you scared the shit out of me!"

Ryota then flinched and shoot Toru a confusing look-  
" heh?! Am i not supposed to be in here?? The last time i checked, we do our practice here. and besides, what are you doing? throwing a tantrum like a kid? I only see that when my daughter does that."

Toru let out an exasperated look and didn't breathe a single word. There was a suffocating silent between them for a moment but Ryota decided to broke it off with a question, He clears his throat first before he speaks.

"So, are you not gonna tell me why you're having an outburst there?"

Toru then inwardly panicked but still gave a stern look to Ryota, trying to play it cool but he failed to give a straight answer since he was stuttering  
"I...uhm...i- i was supposed to finish...a song! That's right, a song."

unconvinced on what he heard, Ryota smirks playfully to Toru,  
"Uh huh...what song??"

"I'm writing a song for the album, Ryota are you dumb?" 

"Nope...I'm not dumb but you might be. We're releasing the album in less than a month. Everything is already settled. What other album are you working at?? 

Ryota then let out a scandalous gasps and said-  
"ARE YOU PLANNING TO LEAVE US?! HOW COULD-"

Toru hissed under his breath and cut off Ryota

"WHAT THE FUCK RYOTA?! NO I'M NOT LEAVING OK?"

"I'm-"

Toru took a deep long breath before he finally speaks again. He looked at Ryota with a straight face that he perfectly muster for years now or maybe it was just because his big eyes helps him have this stoic face of his.

"Fine i'm not writing a song. But i really do have something to do."

Ryota's face was puzzled for a moment, then, the the moment of truth hits him and his face suddenly lit up,  
slowly realizing something,He jumps up and down enthusiastically as soon as he figured it out.

"OH MY GOD!" 

Ryota then claps his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his excitement. 

"YOU'RE GONNA DO IT TODAY AREN'T YOU?!" he then laughs out loudly

Toru arched his eyebrow at Ryota "What do you mean?" 

with a look of triumph, Ryota then gave his response to Toru enthusiastically. 

"THAT'S WHY TOMO LOOKED SO EXCITED EARLIER WHEN I SAW HIM! WOOO!!"

Toru's getting cold sweat but could somehow get a hint on what Ryota is trying to point out but still feign his innocence anyways.

" W-WHAT? WHAT DID TOMO SAID?"

"Nothing,He just wriggled his eyebrows at me. I thought he looked perverted but he said," 

Ryota then tried to copy Tomoya's expression and voice when he said the line:

"it's happening"

" I DIDN'T GET IT, BUT NOW..." 

Ryota then burst out in laughter,he curved down and hugged his stomach in pain for laughing too much"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH BRO!" He then claps his hands while laughing like a mother fucking dolphin

Toru snarled at Ryota and if looks could kill? Ryota will probably be drop dead.

"what the fuck are you talking about?!" 

Trying to regain his composure again, Ryota stand up straight and suppressed his laughing spree 

"Come on dude! YOU'RE GONNA CONFESS TO TAKA RIGHT??? YOU'RE GONNA TELL TAKA TODAY!!"

As soon as Ryota finished his sentence someone walked through the door that Ryota left wide open.

"Tell me what??"

Ryota stopped at once and with eyes wide open, Toru's heart jumped from his chest. This isn't how he planned things happened.  
Ryota then, looked at Taka and nervously answered his question.

"Uhm...It was nothing, he he he" 

Taka then rolls his eyes and snorted

"Seriously? That's the best lie you have in your pocket?  
"Nothing"?  
C'mon tell me what? Who's gonna tell me something?

Ryota suddenly frozed on his spot but still tried to uttered some words even if he was stuttering.  
"A-Actually...T-Toru has something to say to you. I-it sounded like it's an important thing that it's only the two of you who should be talking soooo...My wife's waiting for me i gotta go bye!!"

then just like that, Ryota hastily leaves. 

As soon as Ryota left and closed the door it was only Taka and Toru left inside the studio. Awkward silence strikes like a hurricane. Neither of them was making an attempt to talk. Toru was fidgeting his phone acting as if he's busy, Taka was just awkwardly standing by the door waiting for the other to speak up. Finally after a good 1 minute Taka broke the silence...

" Sooo...you have something to say?"

Toru frantically looks up from his phone. 

"Uhm...yeah. Yeah i have something really really important to tell you...however now that i think about it, it can wait."

"No it can't. Tell me now. What is it?"

"No-no it seems like you're very busy so i'd rather not hold you ba-"

Taka cuts off Toru  
"I can see right through you. I know there's something i should know. Something is bothering you. What is it? I don't care how long it takes. I'll make time for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, Thanks for reading~!! <3  
> and I'm so sorry if this somehow written in informal way? this is actually my first time to write a fic and I honestly haven't read a book for like forever now that I totally forgot how to write in a more decent style.
> 
> * Bows waist deep *


End file.
